cfighterwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants
This page is a growing list of just a few of the trillions of different plants in the galaxy. *'Lunagrass-' A common type of grass on planet Stevonia, that glows a pale neon green at night. In daylight, it appears as orginary green grass. *'Moonflower-' Another common plant on Stevonia, Moonflowers are related to Lunagrass, a Moonflower appears as a normal bluish-green flower in daylight, but at night the flower glows a pale neon green. *'Energy Tree-' Found only on Stevonia, Energy Trees are very odd plants. They do not have a trunk that the branches connect to, insead, branches and leaves grow in thich clusters in the shape of disks. These disks levitate above the short "stump" that generates an energy field around the disks, which allow them to float in midair. Energy Trees contain large amounts of energy in their stumps, which can be harvested in a special greenhouse to power large stationary objects. There are also many variations of Energy Trees, which can be characterized by the formation and shape of the disks and the way they grow. *'Cacatac -' Cacatac are a blend of both a plant and a mobile organism.' '''They are a group o f cactus-like mobile flora found living on desert and/or dry planets. Two species or subspecies appear to exist - one seen as green and another seen as red in color. They are covered in thorns that are so sharp that they can even pierce some of the toughest armor, and if touching a Cacatac and getting pricked wasn't bad enough, they seem to sense vibrations in both the ground and the air, and will fire their thorns as deadly projectiles at trespassing foes; these are fired in a "death blossom", covering as much area around them as possible. They have a frighteningly fast regenerative ability when it comes to these weapons, and can (and will) regenerate them immediately after firing to prepare for another volley, although there is a short recuperation period between firings. It appears that they reproduce using some species of pollinator, as they produce flowers which would serve no other obvious purpose. *'Lemelac'''- Simaliar to lilac and lavendar, except Lemelacs range from a yellow color to a black color. They are edible and tastes vary on color. This plant is Spencer's personal favorite. *'Extron '- A blue Tr0n-like plant that is shaped like a hexagon. They are very hard to break and are sometimes used for temporary window glass replacements. *'Sap Sac- '''As their name suggests, Sap Sacs are vines bearing large sacs filled with a bright orange sap that is very sweet, making them a staple of the diet of many creatures. To avoid extinction, the plantform has evolved a curious defense; whenever a sac is compromised, it explodes violently, warning one to not to try to destroy other ones. However, some creatures have figured out how to get the nectar inside without expoding the Sap Sac. It has an aquatic relative known as the Aqua Sac. *'Magoor Mushrooms'''- There are hundreds of different types of Magoor Mushrooms, too many to name, but most of them are huge. As their names state , they originate from the planet Magoor. Some types of Magoor Mushrooms have been brought to different planets. Look at the Stevonian Fire Trooper (Bottom Middle-Right) for size comparison. Category:Lists